El Último
by popsicle123
Summary: Qué insistente puede llegar a ser alguien enamorado. Más aún, si ese alguien es James Potter en el día más importante de su vida.


_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la saga de Harry, ni sus padres, tíos y padrino (POR QUÉEEEEE! :'c)_

* * *

— Ya deja de mirarme, Potter.

— No puedo evitarlo, Evans. Te ves hermosa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

— Que dejes de llamarme así.

— Y tú deja de llamarme Potter.

— De acuerdo, _James._

— De acuerdo, _Lily._

La pelirroja sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a su postre, ignorando el barullo general del salón.

— Me pregunto cuánto te habrás demorado en hacerte ese peinado — preguntó James, sin dejar de observarla.

— No lo hice yo — contestó Lily, tomando un poco de mousse de chocolate con la cuchara —. Fue una amiga de Mary.

— Pobre. Tener que desenredar ese cabello que tienes…

Lily le dio un manotazo, ocultando su sonrisa.

— Y el vestido… —. James soltó un silbido de admiración, mientras miraba a Lily de arriba abajo.

— Ya basta, Potter. Harás que me sonroje.

James sonrió y tomó el mentón de la pelirroja.

— Si no hubiera tanta gente a nuestro alrededor, te lo quitaría aquí mismo.

Lily se zafó bruscamente de él, soltando una risotada.

— Demonios, Potter… ibas tan bien.

James se encogió de hombros.

— Es mi encanto natural, Evans.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

— Es la vieja costumbre.

— Claro. Vieja costumbre. A propósito de viejas costumbres, dile a Sirius que deje de devorar a mi prima Emily con la mirada, o le cortaré la lengua.

James dirigió la vista a su mejor amigo y soltó una carcajada. Sirius, sentado con aire de indiferencia en su silla, no dejaba de mirar los labios de su interlocutora, mientras ésta parloteaba sobre sus vacaciones en Mallorca.

— Oh, vamos, Evans. Toma un poco de champán y relájate — le dijo, ofreciéndole una copa.

— ¡Que no me llames así! — insistió la pelirroja.

— De acuerdo, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

En ese minuto comenzó a sonar una suave melodía, mientras todos los asistentes dirigían su vista a Lily y a James.

— Damas y caballeros, por primera vez, el señor y la señora James Potter — anunció el vocalista de la banda.

— Así mismo — contestó Lily, poniéndose de pie —. Si me tratarás por el apellido, que sea el correcto.

James alzó una ceja mientras se dirigía a la pista con Lily de la mano.

— De acuerdo. Suena justo.

Lily pasó su mano izquierda por el hombro de James, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.

— Recuérdame otra vez por qué hacemos esto — preguntó James entre dientes.

— Es una tradición, Potter — susurró Lily, a su vez.

— Me siento ridículo…

— ¡No mires al piso! — recriminó Lily.

— Juro que jamás volveré a bailar.

Lily soltó una risotada.

— Te lo cobraré en el futuro.

James sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

— ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

— Creo que sí, pero me encantaría escucharte otra vez.

— Lily Potter, te ves hermosa.

Lily sonrió complacida.

— Y tú no estás nada mal. Te juro que si no hubiera tanta gente a nuestro alrededor…

— Oh, Lily. Ibas tan bien…

La pelirroja rio y apoyó la frente en el hombro de James.

— ¿Estuviste practicando? — preguntó Lily.

— Claro. El pobre Sirius ya no me soportaba — contestó James —. Pero no te acostumbres, éste será el último.

— ¿Seguro? En un mes se casa Petunia.

James miró instintivamente a su cuñada, que en ese momento daba pequeños trompicones que, asumía, eran pasos de baile. La acompañaba su prometido, un tipo gigante.

Lily se volteó a mirarla y soltó una carcajada. No sabía quién de los dos tenía la mejor cara de haber tomado una taza de jugo de limón.

— No se ven muy contentos — opinó James, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Petunia está contando la cantidad de cosas que le desagradan.

— ¿Y cuántas llevará?

— Bueno, si tu mano derecha sigue bajando hasta mi trasero, serán cincuenta y tres.

James subió rápidamente su mano.

— Bueno. Sepas que en el matrimonio de tu hermana, me niego a bailar el vals.

— ¿Aunque tenga que bailar con el apestoso primo Pemberley?

— Aunque tengas que bailar con el apestoso primo Pemberley.

Lily lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

— El último — accedió, para luego darle un beso.

— Y por esa razón, Lily Potter, fue porque me casé contigo.

— ¿Por mi primo Pemberley?

James puso los ojos en blanco, e hizo girar a la pelirroja sobre sus talones, para sostenerla por la espalda.

— Porque eres la mujer más fuerte, bondadosa y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

— Si es así, has visto muy pocas mujeres…

Lily se vio acallada por los labios de James sobre los suyos. Se encogió de hombros, y pasando las manos por los hombros de James, se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento de felicidad. Su primer y último baile.


End file.
